


When did sibling love turn into something more?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That's a very good question.





	When did sibling love turn into something more?

Our tale starts in Alecto and Amycus Carrow's house where the married couple are discussing how their love for each other changed.

Alecto said, "I suppose it happened when we were punishing students at Hogwarts."

Amycus agreed, "Yes, I reckon that's when it changed."

Alecto nodded and stated, "From sibling love to.."

Amycus smiled. "Something more."

Alecto grinned. "Romantic love, Am."


End file.
